Contretemps
by Bitway
Summary: Tatsuya is captain for a reason, not that Hiroto really cares. {Ares setting, mild cursing}


Eisei Gakuen's soccer team had finally been established. It was a silent dream that he never thought would come true, to be given a chance to play on an actual soccer team. And even more, to be the captain of said soccer team.

It was an honor Tatsuya didn't think he was worthy of. While he had the skills to prove himself, the natural talent to lead, and those who would be happy to follow him, he thought someone else would be better suited for the position. After all, the others on the team were looking forward to playing and didn't have to try to hide it, not like he did.

He loved the sport, truly he did. But he rather become someone that could be useful to the man who took them all in. Playing soccer wouldn't help the company out in the long run, so, he devoted most of his time to studying, prioritizing that over the sport. If he were to be honest about his feelings, he would have liked to choose the sport over all this business nonsense.

For now, his priorities had shifted over to being captain of the team. This year's Football Frontier was just around the corner and he had the weight of the team on his shoulders. His goal was to make Eisei Gakuen the champions. It's what they wanted, it's what he wanted. Tatsuya was determined to make their team the best, to make sure they'd win.

(Perhaps being apart of this team was a sign. He was willing to put so much effort and enthusiasm into this, more so compared to his studies. It would all be fun and maybe, just maybe he could enjoy himself with his friends to.)

Wanting to gather his thoughts, he decides to get some fresh air. And it was the perfect time to do just that. The moon was up in the cloudless sky, it's light shining down upon the world, upon him. It was simply perfect. As he stepped outside on the roof of the building, he couldn't help but glance up to see it.

Maybe he comes here to often, he knows the others would say so. It was a nice spot and on nights like these, he could bring out his telescope to view the stars and more. But, for any night this was just a spot he could have some time to himself. (Hardly anyone besides him enjoyed being up at this hour anyway.)

Tatsuya walks to the edge of the roof, resting upon the railings as he usually did. He lets out a sigh, head still tilted upward. His mind goes back to the time he and the others had gathered around to watch Raimon's match against Barcelona Orb. It was a match he doubted that he'd be able to forget.

The whole match had been rather...disappointing. It was terribly one-sided. But, he doubts anyone would have seen that coming, especially for last year's Football Frontier champions.

Truthfully, he thought Raimon would have won. They had proven themselves to be a strong team, had beaten Teikoku and Zeus, had managed to make a name for themselves in such a short time. But, the moment he had seen that first goal made, he knew that wouldn't be the case. The difference in strength was as plain as day and night. There was no hope of winning for them, no matter how hard they wanted to believe, even making a single goal was out of their grasp.

There had been no mercy- and should there have been any? Each team was giving it their all, one just had more to give than the other.

That match made him think, made him wonder, just how strong they- Eisei Gakuen- were? Their dreams had only been to play in the Football Frontier (and one day the International, but first this competition). And just like any other team, they had their own strengths and weaknesses. On their nation's level, perhaps they were strong. But would they need to be stronger to face on the world? Could they face on the world? And would he be the one leading them?

Tatsuya lets out a sigh, head hanging and looking down. He's worrying too much, he thinks. He's not even certain that he'll be able to continue playing after this competition. For now, he should just worry about his team and the matches that they'd all be facing soon. While he was confident in his team and their abilities, there was just one member who he could hardly trust.

"I didn't think I'd find _captain_ all by his lonesome self up here tonight. Oh, lucky me~."

(Speak of the devil.)

That mocking tone is enough for him to easily identify who had spoken. Tatsuya pushes himself off and away from the railings, turning and looking over to Hiroto. The other boy wore a smug expression, walking with hands in pockets, chains jingling as he did, this time, he lacked any gum, he noted.

"I didn't think you'd be here either," Tatsuya replies. "What brought you up here?"

"Nothing much," Hiroto shrugs in response, taking slow steps towards Tatsuya. He keeps his gaze on the heir, not trusting his movements. He even takes a step away from him once Hiroto was standing before him.

"No need to be scared. I would _never_ hurt my dear _captain,_ " Hiroto chuckles, obviously enjoying mocking his title. Both knew that Hiroto would never see Tatsuya as his captain.

"I'm not worried about that. If you did anything to me, you'd be off the team."

"Would I now? Last I checked, if I'm not on the team, no one else is."

That was true. Tatsuya hated to admit it as it had been one of the conditions for establishing the team. They needed him, whether they liked it or not.

"For being appointed captain, you're not all that bright. More of a dumbass if you ask me."

Tatsuya holds back a sigh, not wanting to start a fight but not wanting to stay completely silent to him either. "Did you really just come here to belittle me?"

Hiroto smirks, enjoying the look in his eyes. "Like I said, I'm not here to do anything to you. But," he pauses, glances down to Tatsuya's left arm and quickly grabs onto it, right where the captain's band would be. "You know I'd make a better fucking captain than you ever would."

His hold causes Tatsuya to flinch, but he doesn't move. He stares- glares at the other. "The team trusts me. I know what's right for them." _Unlike you._

"Trust? You don't need trust in a team. Fear would do the same trick." A tactic that didn't seem to be working on him. What a shame. But, he knew there were other ways of getting people to bow before him. "All of you just need to follow my lead, do as I say. Listen to me and _not_ my sister. I know what'll make us great players. Well, make you losers a little better anyway."

"I doubt any of your tactics would help us." Tatsuya pulls his arm away, out of his hold. "You're not the captain here."

"You know why you got the spot, don't you?" He doesn't wait for a response. "For being a little kiss ass."

"That's not true."

"Believe what you want," Hiroto shrugs, noting how the other had flinched upon hearing that. "But you know, I could easily be captain, steal your precious spot right away."

"Then...why don't you? Your sister can make the arrangements if needed."

"It's more fun to make you fall to your knees myself."

He doubts it would be that easy. If it were his father, perhaps he could have gotten away with it. But being on his sister's team...he has to follow her rules, some of them anyway.

"Oh well, being called _captain_ doesn't always mean you're number one on the team. We all know who the better player is anyway."

Before he could comment, he ends up hearing footsteps coming from the doorway. He's relieved to see a familiar face compared to the one in front of him.

"Tatsuya! There you...are..." Midorikawa pauses, eyes looking back and forth between his friend and his teammate. It definitely wasn't a sight he was expecting to come up to and he's not even sure what to say, not while the other is around.

Hiroto clicks his tongue, stuffing his hands back into his pockets. "Don't wana ruin the moment here." Hiroto begins walking towards the door. Midorikawa quickly steps aside to let him pass, keeping a distance away from him. "See you later, _captain_ ," he says with a mocking laugh.

Tatsuya stares at his backside until it's out of sight. He lets out a sigh, putting a hand to his head. Midorikawa is already rushing to his side, a worried look on his face.

"You were talking to him, alone? You're okay, right? He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"No, he didn't. I'm fine, Midorikawa. We just...talked."

That didn't seem to help put Midorikawa's worries at ease. He had to glance back, afraid that Hiroto might just return back here with a soccer ball, ready to aim at either one of them.

"Everything is fine, really," Tatsuya reassures. That may not be the full reality, but things were fine, for now. How they'd be in the future, that he wasn't sure of.


End file.
